Currently, there are a significant amount of people that suffer from bladder issues where they are unable to sense the amount of urine in their bladder and when they need to urinate. One condition resulting in this symptom is the Neurogenic Bladder, often found in individuals suffering from paralysis. Many of these individuals lack sensation below their levels of injury and this results in someone who is required to use intermittent catheters to allow urine to empty their bladder. Because they are unable to determine the exact amount of urine stored in their bladder, and unable to sense the fullness, they often utilize a time schedule to ensure they don't experience urinary accidents. This is very inefficient and increases the risk of Urinary Tract Infections, urethral damage due to False Passage, and other issues. If these individuals were able to decrease the number of times they are catheterized, it would improve the individual's comfort and decrease their risk of infection and other complications. A device that alerts them the amount of urine currently in their bladder can allow individuals to more accurately determine the timing to release the urine stored in their bladder instead of being required to utilize a time schedule. A valve device that is fully internal to the individual's body, which also allows the individual to open and close the valve from outside the body, would decrease the need to remove and replace the catheter while reducing the likelihood of foreign objects entering the urethra. It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved sensor and valve on a catheter, that overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.